Chase Are You In There?
by Shade88
Summary: Set during "Goodbye Zoey?", Zoey goes to Chase about leaving PCA. After blowing her off, will his anger get the best of him? Will he tell Zoey to stay? And will Chase tell Zoey how he feels before it's too late? ONESHOT


Chase Are You in There?

**Summary**: Set during "Goodbye Zoey?", Zoey goes to Chase about leaving PCA. After blowing her off, will his anger get the best of him? Will he tell Zoey to stay? And will Chase tell Zoey how he feels before it's too late? ONESHOT

**(A/N: Hello people. It has been a long time since I have updated. I know this is not Chase's Scars, but this short story will help me get back into writing. The final chapter of the story is almost done, and it will be great. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Chase's POV

Well life sucks. My so called "best friend" Zoey Brooks has decided to go to England without even telling me about it. Wonderful. It was so stupid of me to actually think Zoey Brooks could actually care about me. I am just Chase Matthews. I am no one special; no one cares about me. So no one will find me here crying on my bed because the girl that I have been in love with for three years does not care about me at all.

"Chase?" I hear, followed by several knocks at the door. "Chase? Are you in there?" It was her. Great, Zoey has come to probably tell me that I have never mattered to her and that she will never see me again. I hear more knocks and realize that she is not going to leave. I walk to the door and open it. There she is, stunning as ever. She smiles at me. Does she think that it is funny that she never cared about me?

"Hiya," I say to her coldly as I head towards the mini-fridge, grabbing a blix.

"Hey you gotta a sec?" she asks me.

"For you? Sure," I say to her with some sarcasm, not that she noticed. I mean Zoey is pretty dull to not realize that I have been in love with her since day one back in eighth grade.

"Good cause there is something I gotta talk to you about," she says.

"Oh yea. What's that?" I reply with more sarcasm.

"Um, is everything okay?" she asks. She actually noticed for once. That is a change.

"Everything's awesome," I reply coldly as I start throwing darts.

"Okaaay. Um see my parents are moving to England for a while and well there is this boarding school near London called Covington-"

"Oh Covington, that's supposed to be an amazing school. Oh wow that's really cool that you get to go there."

"Yea well see I wanted to talk to you-"

"When are you leaving?" I ask, cutting her off. She looks a little hurt. Good.

"Uh could you stop throwing darts?" she asks. She sounds annoyed. That is good too.

"No I gotta tune up but keep going," I encourage her. "I'm listening," I say as I face the dart board again to throw darts.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about this," she replies.

"Oh y'know you should probably get some warm clothes. The weather in England is not like California. You should get a big coat," I say as I feel my blood boil. I am so angry at her right now. Why is she even here? "Maybe some sweaters, oh and heavy socks," I continue coldly as I walk over to the dart board.

"That's all you have to say?" she asks me. She sounds shocked and annoyed. I am pretty much a slave to her so why is she surprised that I am telling her to dress warmly? It is cold in England.

"Umm, oh yea people drive in the left lane, so be careful crossing the street," I add. I walk back to my former position and continue to throw darts.

"Thanks. I appreciate the advice." Is that sadness I just heard? No way.

"Anytime," I reply sadly back. No matter how much I want to deny it, I am, and always will be, in love with Zoey Brooks. She left right after that. I turn to the empty doorway. I guess that is it then. My last time ever to talk to Zoey Brooks, and I did not tell her that I love her. But she does not care, she never did. I throw my last dart at the board, missing the bullseye again. I walk up to the board, staring at the empty bullseye. It is like my life. I always wanted Zoey Brooks, but I have always missed her.

"AHHHH!" I yell as I punch right through the board into my wall. I pull my hand away to see a hole in the wall, along with several pieces of plastic and sheetrock in my hand, which is now bleeding. I fall on my knees and begin to cry. My hand does not hurt that bad, but rather my heart. **(A/N: I know Chase is not strong enough to do that, but just go with it. And I know that last line was pretty cheesy. Just go with it.)**

Zoey's POV

I am about to cry. How could Chase do this to me? We have been best friends for three years! How could he blow me off like that? He is so important to me…..and I thought I was important to him too. I guess I was wrong. I am about to enter the lounge when I hear a scream and a really loud bang. I turn my head because it sounded like Chase had screamed. I run back to his room to see him crying on the ground, with blood all over his hand.

"CHASE!" I yell going to down to him, grabbing his hand. "Oh my gosh are you alright? What happened?" I ask him frantically.

"Oh the hole in the wall happened. And my hand, it's just dandy," he says, turning away from me.

"Just dandy my foot! Your hand is busted open Chase there is blood everywhere!" I yell at him. I am really worried right now. His hand is badly cut.

"I like the new color," he retorts coldly. Is he retarded or something? There is blood all over the floor and his clothes.

"Are you serious? Chase you are really hurt! We have to go to the nurse's office!" I press. He looks at me like I am stupid.

"Why do you care? You never cared about me!" he yells at me.

"What? Chase of course I care about you! How could you think I don't?" I am beyond furious with him.

"Oh really. Then how come you decided to go to England without telling me huh? Tell me that Zoey! Tell me how three years of friendship means nothing to you!" he yells back at me.

"Is that why you're upset? Chase I came here to ask you about it because you mean everything to me Chase! That's why I came here tonight! Do you even know how much it hurt that you blew me off like that?! Do you?!" I yell even louder before I hit him in the arm.

"Well I only did it cause I was hurt Zoey! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear from everyone else on campus but you that you are leaving without even telling me?!" he retorts back. This took me back. I am shocked. Why would he think that? Why would he believe a rumor?

"Chase, why would you believe a dumb rumor? Why would let yourself become so hurt by something so dumb?" I ask him with concern. I am trying to look into his eyes, but he only looks down at his bloody hand.

"Because I…" he starts to say sadly. I grab his hand. C'mon Chase, tell me what is wrong.

"Chase."

"Because I love you Zoey. I have always been in love you Zoey since I met you. And to hear that you were leaving without telling me, it broke my heart," Chase admits to me. I am beyond shocked right. But what is that feeling in my stomach? Why am I smiling right now? I feel, giddy. I am so happy right now. Why? Because Chase does not hate me. In fact, he loves me. I start to think about everything that we have been through over the past three years. I guess I am the real dumb one. How could I not see that Chase is in love with me? The way he gets jealous when I am with another guy, the way he always jumps in to help me, the way he even gets nervous sometimes when we talk. Chase Matthews is in love with me, and after thinking about it for a few seconds, I realize that I am in love with him too. I realize that I have always been in love with Chase, but I never saw it because my mind always said that he was my best friend. Well, after tonight, he is going to be my boy friend. So naturally, after a girl hears someone they love is in love with them, I smile, and I giggle. Chase looks up at me confused.

"Do you think that's funny?" he asks, anger teeming in his voice. I look at him to be met with his beautiful green eyes.

"Of course not Fuzzyhead. I love you too. And when I think about it more and more, I have always been in love with you Chase Matthews," I tell him with the hugest smile on my face. He looks confused.

"Wait, so you didn't make up your mind to leave without telling me?"

"Yep."

"And you are in love with me?"

"Yep."

"And you always have been?"

"Yep. I was just too dense to realize it," I tell him. A huge smile appears on his face that I just love.

"So that means,"

"Yes Fuzzyhead?"

"That if we are in love with each other,"

"Yes?" I say as our faces come closer together.

"Then we should kiss." Our faces are barely apart.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask as we kiss for the first time. And it was amazing. The feelings of love that we have had for each other for three years explode in this kiss. It was amazing, until I realized I could not breathe. I reluctantly pulled away. We are both breathing pretty hard.

"Sorry Chase. I was getting dizzy," I say to him smiling.

"It's okay. I am pretty dizzy too," he says to me.

"Oxygen?"

"Yea it could be oxygen. Or blood loss. I think it's the latter of the two." I start giggling again.

"C'mon let's get you to the nurse's office," I say as I stand up, pulling him to his feet.

"Wait."

"What is it Chase?" I ask concerned. I mean if he is dizzy from blood loss, we need to get him to the nurse's office.

"So are you leaving PCA?" He asks me shyly.

"Chase, I am definitely not leaving PCA," I say to him giggling. I pull him into a kiss before taking him to the nurse's office. It was pretty dumb of me to consider going to Covington. I belong here at PCA, with Chase Matthews.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. And yes the dialogue at the beginning was from "Goodbye Zoey?". Chase's Scars will be finished soon and I will explain why it took so long in the update. God Bless)**


End file.
